Notice Me and I'll Notice You
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Kurt Hummel has always admired the gorgeous cheerio!Blaine from afar. But, will he ever notice Kurt? Mercedes has to interfere, because, why not, right? ONE SHOT. Klaine. Rated M. Please R&R!


A/N: Woohoo! I got another break today. At this time my computer is having technical difficulties, so I must use the library le sigh. Oh wells. This one shot involves Cherrio!Blaine (Swoon) and not-so-popular!Nerd!Kurt. Enjoy! (Remember all prompts can be found under my Twitter, chrisisanangel _.)

Notice Me and I'll Notice You

Kurt sighed dreamily, leaning against his locker Monday morning as he waited patiently for his best friend, diva, Mercedes Jones. He checked his phone to see if she had texted him.

Nothing.

He looked up to the ceiling, trying to drown out the noise of the crowded hallway filling more and more with students. He smiled, thinking of one Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson was a popular cheerio, known for his dapper charm, his dark gelled hair, gorgeous olive-skin, and captivating smile that girls _and boys alike _swoon at. He licked his lips consciously, thinking of Blaine's beautiful pink lips, probably tasting of cinnamon or his coffee he's seen holding every morning before his chemistry class.

Medium drip.

Yeah, Kurt _totally _wasn't stalking him.

He blushed at the inappropriate thoughts filling his mind. Most nights, Kurt would wake up a sweating and panting _mess, _due to his dreams of Blaine hovering over him, teasing his porcelain skin, nuzzling his face into Kurt's pale flesh….running his lips across his earlobe…gently nibbling on the outer shell…which found Kurt literally dry humping his mattress in pure lust and wanton and _love. _Most mornings he would have to take care of business, stroking himself desperately in his shower before he got to school.

"What you smiling at white boy?"

Kurt jumped, and a sigh of relief escaped his chest, as he looked over to see Mercedes opening her locker. "N-Nothing….how's your morning going?"

She just shrugged. "No text from Sam yet. I hope he's ok. I'm sure he is…" She trailed off, staring off into the distance.

"We need to talk….yeah. W-We should t-talk…." Kurt muttered.

Mercedes looked up, a flash of concern across her face. "Is everything ok, Kurt?"

_Just say it….just SAY it….Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…. JUST SAY IT…._"I'm in love with Blaine." He blurted out, and then looked around in panic, fearing that someone _might _have overheard his confession.

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Cheerio Blaine?"

Kurt blushed, answering, "Yep. That's the one."

At that precise moment, Blaine walked down the hallway, sending off his signature dapper and sexy-as-hell smile to everyone. He adjusted his shirt, pulling it down a little bit, and Kurt moaned involuntarily. Kurt studied the way the gorgeous and stunning cheerleader walked through the hall with confidence. A nearby girl clutched her notebook to her chest as she sighed and gave him googly eyes. Kurt scoffed. _Well, shit. I don't blame her….. _

"Kurt….? Kurt!" Mercedes snapped her fingers in front of the pale boy's face, bringing him back to reality.

Kurt's eyes widened as he noticed Blaine looking their way. "Crap, I need to go before he sees me."

"…..Wait! Kurt!" Mercedes yelled after the taller student, as he hurried his way to the girls' bathroom.

"Hey, Meceredes! How are you?" Blaine asked politely, as he came up to the African American girl, obviously looking frustrated.

"Great, great, just great Blaine….." She muttered, rummaging through her backpack, looking for something in particular. She suddenly paused. _"Blaine….oh god…."_

Blaine looked at her in confusion. "Yeah, that's me…." He giggled.

"You know my boy Kurt?" She asked, leaning against her locker and she folded her arms across her chest. She smirked, waiting for his response.

"Yeah, actually I do. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Yes!" She pumped her fist in the air for good measures. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to have a movie night with Kurt and I this weekend? At my place?"

Blaine's hazel eyes lit up as he answered, "R-Really? Y-You don't think t-that Kurt….uhm, he wouldn't m-mind?" He shuffled his feet nervously, just for something to do.

"Oh, _trust me, _Blaine Anderson. He does not mind _one damn bit. _"She answered with a playful smirk. "Oh! Look! There he is! Kurt, hey! Come here for a minute!"

Kurt blanched. _Don't trip…..don't trip….._He chanted like a mantra in his head as he headed his way over to the sexy cheerleader and his friend. "H-Hey….what's up?" He stuttered, hoisting his bag back up on his shoulder. He avoided Blaine's intense stare.

"Sooooo, white boy. We're having a movie night this weekend, ok?" She said.

He snapped his head up. "O-Ok?"

"…..all three of us….sound good?" She repeated, gesturing to her and Blaine.

Kurt turned a deep red, and swallowed. His eyes found Blaine's amber ones. "Uhm, yeah. Sounds great." _Sounds like the BEST thing that's ever happened to me besides my vivid dreams of Blaine pounding into me…._Kurt shook his head, and Blaine smiled at him sweetly.

"Sounds like fun! Can't wait!" Blaine spoke up, bouncing on his feet like a five-year-old.

Kurt giggled, and Blaine raised a dark triangular eyebrow. _He's perfect. _Blaine thought.

"Okaaaaay, so….I'm almost late. Sorry white boy, you're on your own. I need to head to English. Talk to you guys soon!" She scurried off, leaving a pale looking and nervous Kurt, and well, just _Blaine. _

"Kurt, right?" Blaine asked.

"Y-Yeah….you know my name?" Kurt answered quietly. _I'm dead. This is a dream. This isn't happening. I'm going to wake up soon. _

Blaine chuckled and Kurt's heart raced. "Of course I know your name. C'mon, let's walk to chemistry and figure out what's happening this weekend." Blaine suggested, and he started walking towards their respective classroom.

Kurt followed the mesmerizing boy and Blaine smiled back.

And in that moment, Kurt Hummel has never been more thankful for his best friend, Mercedes Jones.


End file.
